


Kim's Way to Friendship

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Conversations, Epic Friendship, F/M, Give Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Friends, Kwami Swap, Lê Chiến Kim Being an Idiot, Mischief, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, School, School Festivals, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Kim got dejected over the fact Chloé likes Adrien,Marinette heads over to cheer him up!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lê Chiến Kim, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Lê Chiến Kim, Lê Chiến Kim & Other(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Kim's Way to Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> How Kim gone from one friend to lots of friends.
> 
> Marinette... She is the same potato. Stagnant potato she is.

Kim remembers befriending Marinette at the start of école. A shaky friendship considering it started when their classmates isolated/clumped them together because they're _Asians_ when they're just **half-Asians.** **_Uhh_...** He wasn't fit for the stereotype. Marinette fits it really well though, until they learned later that she was bad at the science department.

Anyways, Kim was a very troublesome kid who loved to take dares and play games. Marinette was a (surprise!) mischievous kid who loves to try new things. They got along really well, partners in crime from escaping detention to pranking a bully.

However, they were completely different people outside of school. They **study** to catch up their lessons together as requested by his parents. They **practice** mixed martial arts with a bit of staff fighting as ordered by Marinette's parents. Because their parents knew each other, Kim and Marinette had to learn to speak and write really well in Mandarin.

The only consolation they had was that they were doing it together and that after the tasks, they were allowed to do whatever they want:

> \- Play games, whether indoor or outdoor.
> 
> \- Exchange info, either through phone or desktop.
> 
> \- Eat food, usually watching movies or a TV series.

They were inseparable. Kim thought they were inseparable, but things changed during élémentaire. Kim didn't know if it was his fault or hers, but they grew distant. He magically managed to be a part of the guy's group while Marinette maintained being a loner...

It wasn't really Marinette who has a problem. Marinette may look pretty intimidating with her high grades, sports prowess and looks, but she's a clumsy pun-loving fashionista who loves pranking people. Marinette wasn't girly enough to get along with the other girls, but she wasn't boyish enough to be a bro with the other boys. Standing at a pedestal to stare down at people, Marinette didn't fit in. She knew that too which explains the small bluenette sticking close to the teachers.

Then Chloé Bourgeois came along...

... And pulled Marinette off the pedestal, ~~away from the populace~~.

**Kim thought it was a good thing**. Chloé was a confident and generous girl. The blonde was also the mayor's daughter so she wouldn't use Marinette for free pastries nor would she take Marinette for granted. Chloé is also a girl so Marinette would finally be more in with whatever girls do like dress-up or make-up girl stuff. Marinette is Chloé's first friend in school, same friend who introduced her to everyone else. _What sort of person would bully their first friend?_

 **Then it wasn't**. Chloé was taking most of Marinette's time. Chloé didn't like sharing nor did she like how nice Marinette is to strangers. Kim didn't think it was bad until he heard from Max about the possibility of Chloé's mother taking Marinette and Chloé to New York for collège.

This was followed by Marinette's parents excitedly talking about making a bakery line in New York..

... And Marinette making presents for people and keeping it in a treasure chest.

Ultimately, Kim knew he had to help the class pull those two apart, even if it means telling the team about Marinette's fears and weaknesses. He didn't like the idea of Marinette heading off with just one friend onboard, even if he sorta kinda like Chloé.

* * *

Kim didn't like seeing Marinette sad, but he made sure to always be be there when she needs him. It was hard really, knowing what Marinette needs when the bun-wearing girl wants to solve the problems on her own first. Also, if she needs any friends then he's sure the guys won't mind having her over... Maybe?

Marinette is a prideful and creative student, ready to give advice and defend the newbies. She became a social butterfly of sorts, a habit she learned when she was best friends with Chloé. After the fallout, Marinette simply decided to stop a ton of activities to avoid another person on using her talents. He knew Marinette turned paranoid and lonely, but also became caring and protective.

Anywho, Marinette was never an issue with him. He knew how her mind works, been her friend, seen her rise and fall. It's because he's so used to Marinette that he found Alix' remark surprising.

> Marinette is scaring the students. _She's only scaring the bullies of Nathaniel._ Marinette is carrying sheers in her purse. _Also needles. Marinette likes_ _to stitch, repair and design clothes._ Marinette made a guy wet his pants. _That is not her problem to be honest. The guy must be a wussy._ Marinette is following people. _She-_

Kim actually had to talk to Marinette about that before he imagines disturbing reasons why his childhood friend does those stuff. After hearing it, Kim talked back to Alix, his co-leader, since President Chloé hates Marinette. He personally tried helping Marinette not spend most of her time staring at the back of people's head.

* * *

Reaching collège, Kim knew there would be some students entering their sections. Students he already met in PE and from the courtyard. What he's worried about are the new students because several of his classmates might scare them off - like Marinette and her protectiveness.

_He eventually agreed with Alix that Marinette had to remain single because strange stuff usually happens. Students who also get attracted to Marinette also reveals some quirks of the supposed average student._

He'll handle new kid - Adrien Agreste while Alix handles the other new kid - Alya Césaire. Adrien Agreste is the sheltered son of an introvert fashion mogul and actress while Alya Césaire is the blogger daughter of a zookeeper and head chef to _Le Grand Paris_.

Alix obviously failed on her part, seeing Alya stick to Marinette like glue. However, he can't blame her. He has troubles with Adrien as well. Kim already convinced Nino to sit at the front _which caused Adrien to be best buds with the guy,_ convince the group that Adrien is worth hanging out with _despite Adrien being Chloé's childhood friend ~~ergo, his love rival~~_ and even moderated his interaction with Marinette _because it would be too suspicious if everyone pulls the newbies away Marinette obviously._

Despite his amazing skills of keeping Adrien safe and become a part of the group, Kim noticed Adrien aimlessly searching for Marinette. He didn't realize it was Marinette until she spoke to him about Adrien asking her out to the Sweetheart event. Of course she rejected him, but Kim blacked out when she told him about Chloé now taking Adrien as her date...

Adrien was Chloé's childhood friend. Chloé likes Adrien and Adrien feels the same way.

_He never stood a chance, did he?_

...

..

.

"You okay Kim?" Marinette asked and Kim slowly looked up from the fountain. He fell into Hawkmoth's influence and he found himself sitting on the fountain after listlessly listening to Misterbug and Lady Noire's advice.

He couldn't focus. He remembers bits of his actions, the words spoken towards him... The akuma didn't help him at all **except** make him realize he's an idiot. He's an idiot for falling in love with someone as cruel as Chloé.

"Hey. Hold my hand." Marinette asked, raising her hand which he accepted. The bluenette was strong and familiar, dragging him to somewhere safe maybe. "Come on. Although you caused a ruckus in the morning, I'm sure the school's event is still under operations."

"But I have no date." Kim stated, staring down at the floor because he can't get over it. He didn't know what he did, but it must be bad. How will he face his classmates now? 'Will they still think I'm reliable?'

"Then I'll be your date, silly." Marinette laughed as if that would solve everything. "You don't have to like each other romantically to go on a date. Friends do dates and also professionals."

"You're mixing those up, M." Kim looked at Marinette, raising an eyebrow at her naive knowledge at the art of love. "Pretty sure only lovers do dates."

"No no non. If there's such a thing as playdate then surely there are more types of **dates** to exploit." Marinette sang, looking behind her shoulder as she tugged him to school. "There's your smile! I'm glad! You had Max worried for quite a while."

"Yeah... I'll apologize to him..." Kim pulled out his phone, texting his BF while Marinette guides the way. _**A friendly date... Hmmm**_ Kim shook his head. "You meant hangout right?"

"Friend date." Marinette nodded despite correcting him. Kim had to laugh at his friend's logic.

"How am I not in love with you again?" Kim asked as they arrived at the school entrance. A ton of booths are stuffed in the courtyard. Some booths can be found upstairs inside classrooms. A full-blown event in their school.

"You said I was scary." Marinette dropped his hand, scanning the area for her parents. They'd obviously give them freebies if she asked. Gasping in delight, Marinette motioned her hand. "Follow me!"

"I said that?" Kim can't recall. It must be because of all of the good times he had with Marinette overshadowed his gut feeling.

"Yeah. When we were little.. I dunno why either." Marinette mumbled, opting to hold his arm so they can head to the food venue faster. They reached it and both of them thanked Sabine as she gave Marinette a full box of macaroons and Kim a box of donuts. They walked away with their goodies, ready to head to the auditorium at this rumored movie theater hosted by Aurore's class.

"I must be the weirdo then. You're like second best to Alix when it comes to being cool, M." Kim told her with his mouth half-full. A lot of girls and guys like Marinette, but he never found himself falling for his friend. _Marinette was more of a sister than a lover._ Kim added. "You're always there for me when I'm down and pretty easy to talk to. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a guy dressed in a girl's attire."

"Save the flattery for my parents. They'll gladly give you more pastries." Marinette sang, but Kim can see the tip of her ears slightly pink. Marinette took a bite of her own macaroon, offering it to him. "But I too wish I was a guy. My breasts are a pain in the butt when I run! Let's not forget the menstrual cycle. I'm bleeding and overall annoying~"

"Better than the random boners." Kim snickered and Marinette giggled back. Yeah. Marinette is easy to talk to, but she can't be with anyone. She simply... _Can't_. Not only is Marinette keeping everyone in their class safe, but Marinette (in Alix's words) is a Kingmaker. 'I can't let Marinette unconsciously cause someone to use her.'

"Ah. The morning wood is the worst like that one time you-?!" Marinette paused, quickly looking at the hallway. Kim was too late to act, staring right at Chloé and Adrien at the opposite hallway.

"Well well well! If it isn't the- **AAAAHHHH**!" Chloé couldn't even finish her sentence when Marinette tossed her macaroons straight at the snobby blonde.

" **Fool April!** " Marinette screamed back, grabbing Kim's arm and running away.

"You mean April fool's? Kim laughed as they did a U-turn, pushing some students who are confused why they're rushing up the stairs.

"Hush you!" Marinette fussed, dragging him to reach the third floor and still going up. "Apple juice and juice apple are the same thing."

"I huh." Kim couldn't counter that, but he still feels that's not right either.

They kept running, Kim tossing the empty box (the last donut in his mouth) and ran up the last step of stairs to escape the screaming banshee on the second floor.

> They had no reason to run. Neither w teens are afraid of Chloé, but the thrill of escaping _something_ appealed to them.
> 
> So they running up and rushed through the corridors, laughing at the look of Chloé and Adrien.
> 
> They have no beef with Adrien, but Kim couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look in the newbie's face.

Kim can't wait for April's fools to prank the guy.

_Marinette can't wait either._

Running and running until they entered some dark room. Kim realized he lost his donut while laughing too hard, but he's pretty sure the janitor would clean it up. Marinette was giggling, still dragging him to try another game to take his mind out of the gutter.

"You up for a test of courage?" Marinette asked, laughing when Kim squinted at her. "I know! It's so weird but we gotta try it!"

"This is what happens when horror makes babies with romance." Kim shook his head, trying to sound disgusted as Marinette dropped his arm to open the door to this new haunted area. "Romcom."

"Don't diss romcom. I love romcom!" Marinette admitted, walking inside the area.

"Oh darn. This is pretty dark." Kim opened his flashlight, staring at the 'abandoned corridor.' Kim warned. "Don't go too far. We gotta see all the scares before leaving this joint."

"Hm~" Marinette kept looking around, reading the scary messages on the walls.

...

"You feeling better, Kim?" Marinette asked as they kept walking. _Good ol' Marinette, always there to distract you on your problems._

"Yeah..." Kim smiled, wishing he had his phone to picture Chloé and her dirtied dress. _No one would believe anyone if they pointed at Marinette as the perpetrator._ Marinette made sure there was no camera and no witnesses other than them. Marinette also made sure to hit mostly Chloé and the Bourgeois owes the Dupain-Cheng. Agreste? _Not sure. Kim will need to talk to Adrien to go easy on her. He'd understand right?_

"Thanks M." Kim sighed. "You could've gone with anyone but you stuck with me."

"Thank you too." Marinette told in turn.

"For what?" Kim asked.

"For siding with me on Lady Noire's **paw-someness**." Marinette hummed.

"Well. She is pretty fast and strong- did you just pun?" Kim paused, surprised.

"Maybe?" Marinette twirled the ring on her finger.

"Just hold off on the bread puns. I've heard enough from your dad." Kim requested. He ain't lying. Marinette's dad is literally a pun master.

...

* * *

...

"Adrien!" On the start of a fresh week, Kim called Adrien out as the model walked inside the school grounds. Kim jogged to his side, apologizing in Marinette's stead. "Sorry about yesterday. Marinette and Chloé aren't really _friends_."

"It's okay. No harm done." Adrien smiled back, but something was off. That feeling. _The feeling he gets when something's amiss._

> He's felt this tingling sensation hours before Rose started hurting people. He's also felt it when Sabrina went off to find Chloé and he certainly felt it when Marinette goes all protective mode. He's usually felt it around girls, but then this is Adrien.

" _So_ are you and Marinette more than friends?" Adrien asked and Kim had to keep his thoughts to himself. This gut feeling of his ain't like Ivan's, but it's something he can't ignore.

"She's more like a sister I never had." Kim told the truth, observing Adrien. Adrien Agreste is dubbed sunshine incarnate. Everyone likes him. Everyone can't find a single flaw in him except for his naivety. 'Is he _really_ naive though?'

"Why? You have a crush on her, _Agreste_?" Kim resorted to teasing, hoping this is not the case. If Adrien likes Marinette then this won't work because Marinette is off limits for his safety and sanity. Worse, if Adrien likes Marinette then a lot of girls will not like Marinette for creating this imaginary harem. 'I can't let that happen.'

"No! I just..." Adrien looked up and Kim followed his line of sight. Marinette was supposedly watching them (she must have sense the weird feeling earlier too), but looked away. Adrien sighed, "I think she doesn't like me anymore."

"Ha! Marinette likes everyone." Kim reassured. "If you did something wrong, she'll hate you but eventually forgive you later on. Why? Did you do something to her last Sunday?"

"No. I mean. I heard that Marinette **loves** me before, but now she doesn't.." Adrien explained and Kim almost tripped from the news. "I don't want to lose my friendship with her. She's one of my closest friends."

"What?!" Kim exclaimed, also surprised at the news. He was busy trying to beat Marinette in UMS III last Saturday and focused cramming his assignments last Sunday that he forgot to check the school forums. "Where did you hear that?"

"The higher-ups and my colleagues in Fencing." Adrien answered, staring right at him. "Even our classmates say so."

"That's news to me." Kim didn't think Alix wou let this happen. With Papillon on the loose, no one wants Marinette akumatized. Ever.

"You hung out with Marinette and you didn't know?" Adrien asked and Kim forgot he's talking with one of the parties. _Oh shoot. Mayday mayday!_ Adrien asked, suddenly perking up like a puppy. "Does that mean Marinette doesn't hate me?"

"Who knows?!" Kim turns to run, slightly apologetic to the blonde. He doesn't know the full story and this might be Alix' plan. _Can't mess with Alix._ Kim threw out finger guns, walking off while Adrien stood completely still. "Only way is to ask her! Sorry! Got stuff to do!"

"But!" Were the last words he heard from Adrien before Kim started running.

...

'What was that about?!' Kim thought to himself, running to the gym to sort the equipment. 'Gotta talk to Alix before things escalate.'

**Author's Note:**

> Kim's method: be friends with the guy and help them adjust.


End file.
